The present invention relates, in general terms, to clutch release bearings, especially for a motor vehicle.
It is aimed more particularly at those clutch release bearings, referred to as "pulled" bearings, which are intended to act by traction on the device, such as a diaphragm, for disengaging the clutch to be controlled, and which are coupled to this disengaging device for this purpose. Such pulled bearings are, for example, of the type described in French Patent No. 75/08,514 of the Applicant, published under No. 2,304,826.
The present invention relates, in particular, to a clutch release bearing, suitable for a motor vehicle, of the pulled type, coupled to the clutch disengaging device, such as a diaphragm, a gripping piece being attached to the said disengaging device and incorporating axially, on the side of the said disengaging device opposite to the clutch release bearing, a bearing collar for acting on the disengaging device, fixing means provided radially between the clutch release bearing and the gripping piece, being designed to make an axial connection in traction between the gripping piece and the clutch release bearing in the axial direction extending, from the front towards the rear, from the disengaging device to the clutch release bearing, and elastic retention means located on the same side as the clutch release bearing stressing the bearing collar of the gripping piece permanently into contact with the disengaging device.
In clutch release bearings proposed hitherto, these elastic retention means, however effective they may be, are bulky and make production more complicated, whilst substantially increasing the cost price.
The object of the present invention is a clutch release bearing of the kind mentioned above, which is free of these disadvantages and the elastic retention means of which make it possible to achieve an extremely reduced bulk, especially in an axial direction, together with a simple and robust construction, low inertia, particularly convenient assembly conditions and a moderate cost price.